Familia
by ProxiDeLaRue
Summary: Marvin se dio cuenta de que su nuevo grupo de amigos era como una familia para él. Fanfic de pokespe SwSh. Muy ligero Sword/Sou x Shield/Schilly.


Marvin abrió su tablet y entró en la aplicación de mensajería, Whatsnaut. Buscó el chat de su madre y comenzó a escribir su reporte semanal.

Le había prometido a sus padres escribirles sobre cómo le iba en su viaje por Galar; todo lo que veía, qué cosas había aprendido, cómo estaba haciendo y qué tal le parecía su nuevo grupo de compañeros.

Marvin quiso reír al pensar en eso. Miró de reojo al otro lado del camión por el cual se movilizaban por la región y vio a Shieldemilia—Schilly, como ella le insistía en que la llamase—cocinando junto a Soudo lo que él creía eran unas galletas, pero estas estaban tan chamuscadas y deformes que le costó discernir su verdadera forma.

Ella agarró tres galletas y le ofreció una a su Scorbunny, otra a Grookey y la última a Sou. Schilly pidió, gritando como siempre, que las probaran. Marvin vio a los pokemon dudar un poco, pero al final se animaron a probar la comida al ver que Sou fue el primero en darle una mordida.

Le causó gracia como los pokemon saltaron y corrieron detrás de las piernas de Sou para comenzar a hacer arcadas y toser disimuladamente. Sin embargo, el chico del gorro no pareció inmutarse por el sabor de la galleta—eso o sabía esconder muy bien su disgusto, pero de cualquier manera se lo tragó y le sonrió a su amiga.

—Estás mejorando, ya no saben picantes como la vez anterior.

_¿¡Picantes!?_ pensó Marvin, incrédulo. La chica juntó sus manos y comenzó a dar saltitos en su lugar, gritando.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, el azúcar era la clave esta vez!

Sou le dio otro mordisco a su galleta.

—Aunque para la próxima vez tal vez no deberías cocinarlas practicando los ataques de Scorbunny. Es joven, no sabe controlar la temperatura de sus llamas aún.

Schilly se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza, con una expresión avergonzada.

—Je, tienes razón.

Sou abanicó con la mano y siguió comiendo la galleta con una sonrisa despreocupada. Scorbunny y Grookey le vieron con ojos brillantes, admirándolo, ¿cómo rayos hacía para soportar ese sabor?

Ambos pokemon se miraron y fruncieron el ceño, asintiendo con la cabeza. Intentando seguir el ejemplo de Soudo, comenzaron a comerse el resto de la galleta intentando esconder su disgusto y ganas de salir corriendo. Sou los vio y sonrió. Se agachó y les brindó unas breves acaricias a cada uno.

—Sou es el único que sabe cómo criticar la comida de Schilly sin que se sienta mal —dijo una voz detrás de Marvin que lo hizo sobresaltarse. El niño miró hacia atrás y vio a la profesora Magnolia, sonriéndole con suavidad.

Marvin le correspondió, arrimándose en el asiento para dejarle un espacio al lado de él. La señora tomó asiento y puso unos libros sobre la mesa.

—También logró convencer a Scorbunny y a Grookey para que se terminaran la galleta —comentó el niño moreno, admirando la escena. La profesora Magnolia se río.

—Los trata como niños pequeños.

_Niños pequeños._

Esas palabras resonaron dentro de Marvin, quien volvió su vista hacia su tableta con la aplicación de Whatsnaut abierta.

—Los trata como me trata a mí —murmuró, dándose cuenta de algo. No se enteró de que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta, así que se sorprendió cuando la prof. Magnolia se dirigió a él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió, logrando que Marvin saliera de su ensimismamiento y quisiera darse una palmada en la frente. El chico se puso nervioso y miró hacia otro lado.

—Me refiero a... a que Sou me trata así como trató a Grookey y a Scorbunny hace un momento —comenzó a explicar—. Animándome a hacer cosas que me dan miedo, y felcitándome habiéndolo logrado o no —El niño se llevó una mano hacia la parte superior de su cabeza—. Me suele dar unas palmadas aquí, igual que como hizo con ellos...

Magnolia se le quedó mirando por unos instantes y luego pasó su mirada hacia los dos jóvenes en la cocina, quienes seguían comiendo las galletas chamuscadas de Schilly.

—Eres como un hermanito para él —dijo ella. Marvin asintió lentamente.

—Sí, supongo...

Pero no estaba del todo convencido.

Las felicitaciones, el ánimo, el apoyo incondicional, su paciencia y su comprensión; todo aquello que le había demostrado Sou solo lograba recordarle a-

Su papá.

Marvin parpadeó un par de veces y se quedó mirando el chat de Whatsnaut. De la nada sintió un vacío en el estómago, y se sintió como si no perteneciera en aquella habitación, en aquel tráiler que viajaba por Galar. Miró fijamente la foto de perfil de su madre, en la cual aparecía ella abrazándolo a él.

Se sintió solo de repente. Los extrañaba.

No era raro para un niño de su edad salir de aventuras por sí solo e independizarse de una vez de su familia-pero eso no quería decir que no los echaba de menos.

—Marvin, hijo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la gentil voz de Magnolia a su lado—. Te ves como si quisieras llorar.

El niño se pasó rápidamente las mangas del suéter por los ojos. ¡Qué tonto debía estar luciendo ahora, llorando por sus padres como un niño pequeño!

—No... no es nada —Se excusó, pero no logró convencer del todo a la mujer mayor. Ella miró de reojo la tablet que tenía Marvin entre sus manos y leyó un nombre que hizo clic en su cabeza, "mamá."

—Ya veo... —Magnolia cerró sus ojos—. Así que extrañas a tus padres.

El chico se alarmó y comenzó a mover sus brazos en forma de negación.

—¡N-no! No es... eso no... —No logró conseguir una excusa lo suficientemente rápido. Magnolia le sonrió comprensiva.

—No tienes que sentirte avergonzado, es totalmente normal. Mi nieta estaba con mucha ansiedad también el día en que se fue de casa, y me enviaba mensajes todos los días para sentirse más segura —La profesora río al recordar—. De no ser por Leon, habría seguido así todo su viaje; pero no, terminó madurando, y la frecuencia de sus mensajes disminuyó... —contó con un deje de tristeza al final, conmoviendo a Marvin. La profesora Magnolia sonrió levemente y se volteó a verlo—. Por eso es importante que siempre te mantengas en contacto con tus padres. Ellos no saben cuando va a ser la próxima vez que les escribas, y te aseguro que ellos te extrañan tanto como tú lo haces.

Los ojos de Marvin brillaron con pequeñas lagrimas, y la profesora sintió una especie de déjà vu, conociendo bien aquella sensación de protección que no se activaba en ella desde hace muchos años—así que abriendo su brazo, miró a Marvin con simpatía y lo invitó con un leve ademán.

No esperó que el niño aceptara tan fácilmente, quedándose sorprendida cuando Marvin se acercó y la abrazó. Aún así, sonrió y lo envolvió con sus brazos.

—¡Aww, mira, mira, Sou! —resonó la ruidosa voz de Schilly. Ella agarraba al chico de la manga de su camisa y lo jalaba con insistencia—. ¡Marvin está abrazando a la profesora!

El niño abrió un ojo y vio a ambos entrenadores, quienes le observaban sonrientes. Sou con su usual serenidad, y Schilly desbordando ternura.

—Marvin sentía morriña, es todo —dijo Magnolia. Schilly abrió mucho su boca y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¡¡¡Owww!!! —exclamó ella. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del asiento de Marvin, y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos ya lo tenía atrapado en un fuerte abrazo desde la espalda—. ¡No te sientas mal, Marvin! ¡estás con nosotros!

—¡Schilly, lo estás abrazando muy fuerte!

—¡Pero es que quiero que entienda que siempre, siempre, siempre estaremos para él!

El niño realmente no sintió que el abrazo de Schilly fuera tan apretado—eso, o ya se había acostumbrado a sus agarres espontáneos.

Marvin notó como Sou se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa, posicionando sus codos sobre ella y apoyando su rostro sobre su mano. Miró por un rato a Schilly y a Magnolia discutir, pero luego se dirigió hacia él.

—Lo que dice Schilly es verdad. Puedes contar con nosotros en cualquier momento, así que no estás realmente solo. Somos tus compañeros, después de todo.

Las dos féminas detuvieron su disputa para escuchar a Sou. Marvin solo lo observó, sintiendo una pequeña chispa de calidez prenderse en su pecho.

—¡Oh, Sou! ¿pero qué cosas dices? —habló Schilly—. ¡Somos más que eso! ¡somos una familia! —exclamó, abrazando a Marvin con más fuerza. Este se agarró a los brazos que lo estaban sujetando y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Schilly—. ¿Verdad, Marvin?

_Familia._

La chispa se convirtió en una calidez que se transmitió por todo su cuerpo. Cualquier rastro de la repentina melancolía que lo había atacado se desvaneció ante la efusividad de Schilly. Dejó de sentirse alien en aquel camión bajo los brazos de la profesora Magnolia, y sintió que toda su inseguridad se borraba ante la sonrisa alentadora de Sou.

Incluso Scorbunny y Grookey se acercaron y le dieron suaves palmaditas en el brazo y en la cara.

Marvin no pudo evitar reír. Se sentía como en casa.

* * *

**N/A:****Pequeña aclaración: Whatsnaut es una parodia que hice de WhatsApp lmao.**

**Leyendo el cap 2 de SwSh me dieron ideas and i'm sorry no me pude resistir. Lo siento uou**

**Sé que es muuuuy pronto para hacer fanfics de SwSh, pero esta idea de la familia no salía de mi cabeza después de ver varias escenas de Schilly y Sou con Marvin. No es nuevo para mí hacer este tipo de headcanons xD** **(Emerald, por ejemplo? Tiene DOS PARES de padres: Gold y Crys, y Ruby y Sapph.****Green??? Green es el padre oficial de pokespe. Adoptó a Silver, X y Y. Si hubiese aparecido en SM habría adoptado a Sun y Moon también!)**

**Anyways, no se tomen todo esto muy en serio. Es solo como yo me imagino la dinámica de estos 4. Además, probablemente al avanzar el manga se revelen más cosas de los personajes y muchas cosas que puse en el fanfic se invalidan (? So yolo**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! :**D


End file.
